When the dead talks
by Bychancehappened
Summary: One shot. Minato's little talk with Naruto and Sasuke after Sasuke brought him back to life. Slight Sasunaru/Narusasu.Edited version. Please Read & Review.


Warning: None

I don't own naruto.

This is my first attempt. So plzzzzzz read and review….I'm looking forward to know your opinions…(^_^)

…..

Sasuke could feel a headache starting to rise. Really who would have thought that the "ALL KNOWING FOUR". . . . .the great HOKAGES' of Konoha could be this annoying! He could hear the sound of Rasengaan slamming through the nearby wall and the exited voice of the great Yodime Hokage, "This is pretty awesome."

"Tobirama why the hell did you created such a jutsu that can bring the dead back to life?! This is the 2nd time this children are disturbing my beauty sleep!" came the voice of the first hokage.

"Uhh. . . .Sorry brother I didn't th-"

"What are you saying Lord first?!. . .this is the best time I'm having after I died" Minato drove a kunai in his stomach and the gash started to fill immediately, "Seee! Amazing ! You are a genius!"

"Thank you. But aren't you a bit of comedian for a Hokage fourth?"

"But Lord second I-"

"SHUT UP" Sasuke's voice rang through the room "Will you guys stop this?Sandime sama I have some questions for you-"

"SASUKE ! You are Fugaku's son? You were a chibi when I last saw you" Minato said cutting Sasuke mid sentence, "Oh! Oh! How is my son Sasuke?"

"Your son? I don't know your son"

"Huh? But Kushina said you guys are best friends! This is weird!" Minato said thoughtfully "I thought dead people can't lie!"

"BINGO! So if I can lie then I don't need to run from Kushina to save myself. Thank you Sasuke. . .thank you…thank you." And suddenly Sasuke found himself in a bone crushing hug.

"…Welcome."

"But you sure you don't know my son Naruto?"asked Minato raising an eyebrow, but Sasuke's mouth fell hearing the name. He stopped himself from gaping like a fish and asked "Naruto?"

"Yeah…, so you know him?"

"This can't be true! The Dobe can't be your son!"

"Dobe?"

"We are going to the battle field. NOW."Sasuke said in an annoyed voice rubbing his templet to reduce the headache.

…..

IN THE BATTLE FIELD

Sakura was healing Naruto when they felt a familiar chakra coming towards them, and within a few moments a furious Uchiha was glaring at Naruto. Beside him standing was a carbon copy of Naruto himself!

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"Sakura asked nervously. 'Surely he didn't come here to help us. Did he?' she wondered.

"Hey Sasuke ! Dad!" greeted Naruto.

"DAD! DAD?! HOW CAN THIS MAN BE YOUR DAD YOU DOBE?!HE IS THE GENEOUS IN THE HISTORY OF KONOHA!THE GREAT FOURTH HOKAGE AND YOU ARE THE DOBE!THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IF-"

"Sasuke? why the hell are you shouting I didn't know back then". Sakura was shell shocked when she heard a voice asking Naruto, "Is she your girlfriend?" and looked up to Naruto's copy….err…..no The Fourth Hokage. ' WHAT?' Inner Sakura screamed but before she could say anything she heard Naruto's voice. . . "Yeah well she has proposed me dad" now Sakura was furious she can't believe it! Her mouth opened but it can't any find a reply because HELL IT WAS TRUE! But how could Naruto say this in front of her Sasuke-kun!

"NARUTOOOOOO!" she slammed her first on Naruto.

"Oww!Ow!Ow! that hurt Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto. Sakura huffed and looked at the opposite direction.

"…Good ! She is kinda like your mom son. Can I at least ask you guys to get engaged now? I always wanted to see my son's wedding."Minato said, there were stars in his eyes.

"Well dad it's not that simple…Hinata there has also proposed me. . . .and I didn't thought about it till now-"

"NA-RU-TO!WHEN DID YOU GET A FAN CLUB OF YOURS? IT WAS MINE! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE MY FANCLUB" came Sasuke's furious voice, sharingan spinning madly in his eyes while he glared his famous Uchiha glare at Naruto.

"I thought you hated your fan girls Sasuke!AND WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING? I CAN HEAR YOU FINE!"Naruto shouted back, jumping on his feet he glared a heated glare at Sasuke.

"I still hate them but I can't let them have you!"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison, utterly shocked.

"I mean I can't let you have them and suppress me!" Sasuke corrected his sentence nonchalantly. Sakura shied in relief hearing his reply. ' God for one moment I thought that Sasuke-kun likes him!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Oh! That makes sense". Said Naruto, we are rivals after all!

"MINATO!NARUTO!SASUKE! We are in a battle field so can you guys keep this argument for later and lend us a helping hand?"

"Sure Sandime sama we are coming". Replied Minato hearing the angry voice of Sandime Hokage.

…..

Time skip…With sage of six paths

"I am the Sage of six paths and you two are the reincarnation of my two sons."

"WHAT?!" for the second time Sasuke found himself gaping. This can't be happening the Dobe is his brother! Oh god am I in a genjutsu?! He wondered, then shook his head 'No that's not possible! I'm a genjutsu master! But how could this possibly happen!'

"See Sasuke I told you you are my brother now who is the idiot here huh? And you call me a dobe!" Sasuke jumped a little hearing the high pitched voice of the said dobe. He looked at Naruto,

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT THIS CAN'T BE TRUE YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!NO!NEVER!"

"Why Sasuke why are you so stubborn why don't you understand we are related for lives!" Naruto asked, hurt written all over his face, his shoulder slumped downwards in defeat.

Sasuke adverted his eyes and murmured something under his breath.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"I said I kinda like you! like LIKE YOU!" Naruto's eyes widened but before he could say something they heard a thud and turning around they saw The Sage of Six Paths lying there unconscious!

"Wow! I thought dead people can't faint" Naruto whispered to himself…then he turned towards Sasuke who was now looking at anything and everything but Naruto.

"So. . . .Sasuke can we go and end this war cause I kinda like you too and so we should hurry I guess so that we can talk about this like normal people and don't need to propose each other in our heads!"

Sasuke was looking at him with wide eyes then he gave him a curt nod as they vanished from there leaving an unconscious Sage of Six Paths at his misery.

…

Edited version tell me how is it? REVIEW PLEASEEE!


End file.
